


American Fantasy

by genevievedarcygranger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Humor, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Show Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: One of the newbie’s catches Ginevra’s eye, and she can’t stop what the heart wants.





	American Fantasy

“JUDITH!” Rosita screamed. Her braids went flying behind her as she lightly jogged, her head ever on swivel looking for the little girl.

“Jude!” Laura yelled, a bit calmer and a few steps behind. With the dead deer strung across his shoulders, Eugene said nothing, watching instead.

“Judith!” Aaron yelled.

Seeing as Judith wasn’t answering anyone else, Ginevra gave her shot at it. “Judith Grimes!” She tried to keep her breathing calm, but she knew Michonne would kill them if they let anything happen to her daughter. Especially considering before… “Damn it. Someone needs to put a fucking bell on this kid,” Ginevra muttered to whoever would listen. “I mean seriously. What is it with fucking Grimes running off and getting into…” Trailing off at the sound of dead leaves scattering under boot and twigs snapping, Ginevra softly finished her thought at the sight of five strangers following after Judith’s distinct sheriff’s hat. “Trouble.”

“I’m here,” Judith said needlessly, and she let Rosita and Aaron protectively come up and pat her shoulders, checking her over.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked, but Ginevra wasn’t really paying attention as her eyes locked on one of the strangers. There were four women, one of them injured, two of them very pretty, and the last one very young and tomboyish as she hovered by the other black woman. Sisters, probably, though they didn’t look alike at all. Then there was one guy, sweating and panting, and Ginevra blinked. Damn. Well, he wasn’t exactly her type, but maybe it was just seeing a fresh face.

“I heard them calling,” Judith started explaining, gesturing to the group she brought with her. “They needed our help – need our help.”

"Our rig got overrun by sickos,” the man panted.

“Walkers,” Ginevra mused to herself, and her hand fell to the hilt of her knife, not willing to trust strangers no matter how pretty they were.

They offered the injured woman some water and she guzzled it too fast, half of it sloshing over the bottom half of her face, dripping down her neck. The pretty woman with the tattoos watched her, waiting for her to drop. Dehydrated probably. She couldn’t be left out here.

But Rosita was still going to try to tell Judith no. “We can’t.” She shook her head, her face drawn and serious as always. “You know that.”

Ginevra rolled her eyes, knowing that as always, Rosita would give in, and so would Aaron, Eugene, Laura. Everyone always gave into Judith – except for Michonne, and even then, only half the time.

“Hey, uh,” the man spoke up again. He was eyeing the dead deer with that hungry gleam in his eye, familiar to Ginevra from her days on the road before. She could relate. “I dabbled in the culinary arts, uh, once upon a time ago, and you know, with a little bit of help, I can help whip this buck into a mighty fine ossobuco.”

Hiding her smile, Ginevra watched Eugene get defensive as someone other than him threatened to cook and to use a word longer than three syllables. “Stew.” Eugene’s voice was flat. “We make stew. More mileage for the masses.”

“There are more of you?”

Too late, Eugene realized his mistake; although these people couldn’t be that foolish to think that with as clean as they are and as well protected Judith is that there wouldn’t be a community somewhere. “Way more,” Judith excitedly chatted, rushing to assure the strangers. “With walls and–”

"Judith,” Aaron warned her, and she fell silent, staring up at him with big eyes. If she had Rick Grimes’ eyes, well, Ginevra expected that Judith would be the leader by now.

The tomboy, who had been looking around as she collected her breath, smacked her sister’s arm and pointed. “Incoming.”

Rather than letting the strangers prove their worth, Eugene dropped the door and stalked off towards the four walkers. Ginevra rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was showing off for either Rosita or Laura, whichever one that would look in his direction. She picked up the deer from where he dropped it, dusting off the dirt and leaves, and hitched it over her shoulders like a shawl, her hands clutching the spindly legs in either hand. Rather than watching Eugene work like everyone else was seemingly doing, the stranger was looking at Ginevra. Or, well, probably the deer. He was hungry after all.

Once Eugene pushed the last one to the ground, he looked for more in the trees and pointed out the obvious, as he tends to do. “There’s more on the way.”

“We gotta get outta here,” Rosita said, her nerves only showing in her restless movements.

Planting her feet, Judith made her case. “They need food and water and medicine.” With the proud lift of her chin that made Judith a Grimes through and through, Judith cast her ultimatum. “If they don’t go, I don’t go.”

Rosita and Aaron shared a look, and again, Ginevra fought her grin. Judith had a way about her to take in strays; just look at how she befriended Negan despite everyone telling her not to. Of all the situations where it could have been a wild dog or something else that Judith could’ve begged to bring home; but no, it had to be no less than five strangers. Honestly, that just made Ginevra see Carl in her more and more every day.

“Fine,” Aaron finally gave in. “Come on.”

Hopeful, the man said, “Yeah?” He laughed a little breathlessly, and this time Ginevra let herself smile at him.

“Yeah, come on.” She tossed her head in the direction of home, shifting her feet as the burden of the deer only got heavier, blood dripping somewhere between her sweaty shoulder blades.

Especially excited, Judith chirped, “Come on!”

Then they led the strangers back to the wagon, where they were promptly bagged for the journey. And Ginevra couldn’t help but noticed her own butterflies of excitement in her gut.

* * *

 

Still, Eugene was having his second thoughts. He’s always been overly cautious, but he’s also been such a rule-stickler that for the most part Ginevra tuned him out. “Again, I feel the need to remind you that what we are doing is in direct and flagrant violation of the current security protocols.”

Rolling her eyes, Rosita walked down the line of newcomers and jerked the burlap sacks off their heads. “Yeah, we know.”

"Eugene, I don’t wanna be mean, but just, shut up for a bit.” Ginevra rolled her shoulders, the deer carcass now in the wagon alongside their sick girl. “It’s outta our hands.”

Mulishly, Eugene did shut his mouth, and for a moment, they lingered outside Alexandria’s gates as the newcomers took it in. The old sign was not there anymore. _Mercy for the Weak; Vengeance for the Plunderers._ It just didn’t seem fitting to have that after the whole Savior debacle. All the same, the sight of walls can be magnificent to any wanderer. Ginevra could still remember arriving here with Rick.

While the strangers talked among themselves, seemingly listening to the tattoo woman who was the leader, Judith stepped in as ambassador. “You’ll be safe here.” She took the woman’s hand, and the woman had this look on her face that said she had never experienced such softness before, or at least, not in a long, long time. Ginevra didn’t think she looked like a mother, but she might’ve been long ago. This world changes people. “I promise.”

Leading her by the hand, they stepped inside the gates, and the strangers’ jaws collectively dropped as they took in the crops and the solar panels and new construction. “This is Alexandria.” Judith sounded proud, as she should be. Her mother and father were the main people behind all this, as well as the rest of her family. “This is home.”

While Rosita spoke with Siddiq about the injured girl and Aaron warned his daughter to stay away from the strangers, Ginevra took the deer out of the wagon and passed it to one of the other Alexandrians. They had gathered a small crowd of curious onlookers. Alexandrians hadn’t had new people in too long. Most of the faces were suspicious. Before Ginevra could work up the nerve to talk to the new guy, Michonne rode in on her horse, and everyone fell silent under her stern gaze.

"You wanna tell me what this is?” She addressed DJ, who was supposed to be working the inside security detail. Ginevra didn’t miss the subtle hint.

"Five unknowns. All clean. One headed to the infirmary.”

“All clean?” Michonne squared up with tattoo girl, who had not dropped her defensive and borderline aggressive stance. “You sure about that?”

Eugene, who kissed ass regularly and couldn’t keep his mouth shut, spoke up. “Indeed. They’re whistle-worthy, clean as a-wise.” Once Michonne turned her gaze to him expectantly, he hesitated, but did not lose face. “They surrendered their weapons willingly and submitted to standard frisk procedure.”

Doubtful, Michonne asked with her voice deceptively light and airy, “And why are they here?”

There was a small ripple through the crowd. They hadn’t discussed who would take the blame, and in this case, Ginevra wasn’t going to say shit. “My call,” Aaron owned up.

"It’s not your call to make.”

Judith stepped up to the plate. “I decided.” As her mother turned to her with a disappointed look, though her features slightly softer, Judith bravely continued, “They needed help.”

“Judith,” Michonne tilted her head, “you know the rules.” To the rest, she raised her voice again, “You all do.”

"Thing is,” Aaron interjected again, “they’re here now, and one of them is badly hurt. Siddiq’s checking her out, but look, no disrespect, but maybe their fate is something we should decide together.”

Ever the mediator, Gabriel offered, “It’ll be dark soon. First thing tomorrow, we can bring them before the council for a vote.”

Michonne smacked her lips, obviously holding back whatever she wanted to say with some monumental effort. “Okay. Put them in holding.”

“I’ll take them,” Ginevra volunteered, and though it wasn’t necessary, she put her hand on the man’s elbow. While the others dispersed about their business, Ginevra led them to their temporary housing, trying to ignore the itch in her skin that told her that Michonne was watching her.

“So, you gotta name, big fella?” Ginevra tried to come off as casual, but with how deep her voice got, she doubted it would come off that way.

“Oh, um, I’m Luke.” He pointed at the others. “Magna, Connie, Kelly.”

Ginevra nodded politely to the others, and she saw that Connie, who she assumed was deaf or mute, made some fluttering gesture with her hands that had her and Kelly snickering. “What did she say?”

Frowning in Connie’s direction, Luke shrugged lightly. “She said that you weren’t asking about them.”

“Well, she’s right.” Falling back on her old attitude of not getting emotionally invested in people, Ginevra grabbed her balls and vulgarity with both hands. “Mainly, I’m interested in you, Luke. You with any of these ladies?”

Blinking at her, Luke was flummoxed for approximately five seconds before he looked to the others for guidance. Magna didn’t look like she gave a shit, but Connie and Kelly were signing back and forth, smiling widely. “Uh, no, I’m not.”

Stopping in front of the stairs to their house, Ginevra smirked at him. “Well, maybe, after you take a shower, I can swing by later and pick up for a bit. Just to get to know each other better.” Feeling a little daring, she cupped his hairy cheek, ignoring his sweat and grime. “That sound fun to you?”

For a moment, Ginevra felt like she was about to be embarrassed. Now, she certainly wasn’t a looker like the girls he had been travelling with – and she didn’t think she was a looker much at all – but at the end of the world, what kind of guy turns down free pussy? Luke’s large eyes flitted back and forth over her face and then he offered her a hesitant smile, clearly not used to whatever the hell was happening. “That, uh, that sounds great to me.”

“Great.” She patted his cheek and then dropped her hand, stepping back to let the others go inside. She’d lock up behind them. “I’ll pick you up later, and we’ll eat out.” Ginevra winked. “And if you don’t get a chance to shower, don’t worry about it. We can do that together later.”

“Oh.” Luke turned red, and despite the hand signals in the background, Ginevra was pleased that his eyes were still locked on her. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled. He escaped into the house first with Magna close on his heels. Then the sisters followed behind, and Connie gave Ginevra a secretive smile before she disappeared inside, too. The blue door was shut, and Ginevra locked it up before she hurried home to grab a shower of her own. She had a dinner to plan and a bush to trim.

* * *

 

She came by holding later when it was dark. At her place, she had some venison stew simmering on low, and Rosita had already snuck out to see Father Gabriel. It took a little convincing to get her other housemate Eugene to scram, but really, Ginevra had no interest in a voyeur tonight. Laura would be grateful for a friend on the nightshift, too.

In a clingy pair of jeans and a blouse that Ginevra had definitely never worn outside the walls, she felt only a little stupid about this. Hell, Luke and the others could be cannibals, but so long as it was just Luke, Ginevra felt like she could handle it. Besides, it wasn’t like she was going to let him stay the night. Just dinner, a tumble in the hay, and maybe a quickie in the shower if he could manage that, and she’d lock him back up again. She doubted that Michonne would let his group stay, but Ginevra was going to take the chance to get some. It had been a little while for her.

Unlocking their door, Ginevra quickly slipped inside before she could be spotted. “Hey, I’m here. I brought your dinner.”  She found them clustered around the fireplace, all of them freshly washed and enjoying the comforts of the indoors with blanket shawls. They must’ve been deep in conversation when she found them because they paused in dead silence as they took her in. Ginevra resisted the urge to fidget with the lowcut neckline and instead held out the pot she had carried all this way. “It’s the deer from earlier, with potatoes, carrots, corn, celery, onions, and mushrooms. I’m sorry if you’re allergic to any of that.”

“We’re not,” Kelly quickly answered, and she was the one to jump up and fetch the pot. “We’re starved and it smells great. Thanks.”

“Should be enough for the three of you,” Ginevra nodded. “Or the four of you, if you decided to turn me down, Luke.”

With the way Luke was seriously eyeing her cleavage, she doubted that, though. “Oh, no, I’m still up for whatever you wanna do.” He stood and clapped his hands, obviously nervous and not at all sure about what was gonna happen.

Still, he was cute, and without that extra layer of grime, he was just all the cuter with his damp, curly hair and those long eyelashes. Smirking again, Ginevra teased, “You’re up for it? Good. Let’s go, lover boy. I’m famished. You ladies have fun.” Without checking to see if he was following, Ginevra made her way outside and Luke was two steps behind her. Once he was down the stairs, she locked the door and caught up to him with her arm looped through his.

“Ready?” She asked again, just to make sure.

“Yes, but, I…I don’t think I caught your name earlier.”

She felt her cheeks flare with a blush and ignored it just as valiantly as she kept up her brisk pace, not allowing herself to falter. “Ginevra. You can call me that. Not Gin. Just Ginevra.”

The tug on her arm pulled her to a stop and forced her to face Luke head-on. He gave her one of his sweet smiles and then shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ginevra.”

His hand was calloused from years spent on the run, trying to stay alive somehow. It was also warm, and thankfully he lacked sweaty palms. With a small answering smile of her own, Ginevra returned the shake firmly and then swapped her hands so that she could hold his as she led him to her house. “Smartass,” she chuckled fondly, and then closed the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly as they talked about safe conversation topics like the old world. Apparently, Luke was a music teacher, as if Ginevra didn’t find him cute enough already. He was passionate for all the arts, more than just music, but cooking, painting, reading. He had never been married or had a family, but he traveled a lot and once took a road trip across Europe visiting whatever museum he could get into. Surprisingly, he was knowledge about history, too, and privately Ginevra wondered that if Eugene weren’t such a know-it-all, she might’ve liked him. Of course, Eugene didn’t have Luke’s soulful eyes, and Luke luckily didn’t have Eugene’s Texan accent. Luke was from Manhattan.

After they drained the whole pot, they moved to the couch, and Ginevra started putting her moves on him. She decided he was safe enough, and she was going to enjoy tonight for what it was. “So, Luke,” she slid a little closer on the leather couch and made a mental note that it would creak a lot later. “You said you were a music teacher, yeah?”

“Yeah, I taught at this private Catholic school in upstate New York.” Luke abruptly stopped talking when Ginevra crawled over his lap.

Taking his hands, Ginevra examined them. “I don’t know shit about music, really,” she started softly, her fingertips stroking over his palms just as softly. “But I remember I once saw this professional string quartet play at my university. It was a short piece, maybe half an hour, by this Czech composer. Something that sounded like a cross between _Lord of the Rings_ and a Western piece.”

“Sounds like Dvořák,” Luke mused, sounding calm despite the growing bulge Ginevra could feel under her rear.

“You know what, that’s exactly who it was.” Ginevra guided Luke’s hands under her blouse and over her bra, leaving them there so she could reach around and unhook it. Without prompting, Luke pulled it off and tossed it aside, and his hands returned to her breasts, flicking her already erect, brown nipples.

“Mm,” Ginevra licked her bottom lip. “You know, it was really a beautiful piece.” Slowly, she started to grind herself against him, the inseam of her jeans digging deliciously against her clit and causing Luke to groan a little. “The celloist, she had such beautiful, skilled hands. I liked to watch her hand at the top of the instrument wobble back and forth to make the note waver in the air.”

Leaning forward until she was chest to chest with Luke, Ginevra brushed her lips over his chin. Luke’s hands slid down her body to her rear, guiding her movements against him as he started to shallowly thrust his hips up into the meaty cradle of her thighs. “Her fingers always reminded me of what it was like to mash my clit and really string my climax out.” Luke’s breath was fogging her glasses, and their lips were brushing in an almost kiss. “You think you can do anything like that, Luke?”

“Yes,” he promised, and then captured her mouth in a kiss.

Of course, he tasted like the stew, and they were both too eager and rusty, but neither of them cared. Luke’s hand started to ruck up her blouse, hitching it underneath her armpits so he could get access to her breasts. He sucked on one of her hard nipples while he teased the other, and Ginevra moaned, “Fuck.” His mouth only disconnected from her skin after she sat back to pull her blouse off the rest of the way, and then he was lavishing attention on her other breast, his scruff burning across her sensitive, brown skin.

Impatient, Ginevra reached between their rutting bodies, fingers fumbling with the button of her jeans. Luke didn’t realize what she was doing until she slid off his lap to slide her jeans down her legs and kick them off. Her shoes and socks were already off before dinner. She hadn’t really planned to be the one completely naked first and it wasn’t until she saw that hungry look in Luke’s eye that she relaxed.

He was licking his lips, taking her in, and he truly looked like a man starved. It made her smile. “Want me to suck you off?” She asked, but she was already lowering herself to her knees between his spread legs, wedging her shoulders between his kneecaps.

“Yeah, yeah, that would be,” Luke started stuttering excitedly, and Ginevra rolled her eyes fondly.

“Luke.” She reached up and pushed his shoulders, urging him to lay back against the couch. “Relax. I’m offering. And don’t worry. We got all night.” Ginevra added a wink for good measure, and then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

After Luke helped her push his pants and boxers down his legs, his erection sprang up in her face. It wasn’t very long, but what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth. Taking him in hand, she stroked it twice, feeling him pulse in his excitement. Then after she made sure she was holding his gaze, she brought the tip to her mouth and slipped her tongue over his slit, tasting his bitter precome. “Mm. I’m going to suck you dry.” And then she closed her mouth around the head and eased more of him into her mouth, humming around his length and spreading her saliva with her hand where she couldn’t reach with her mouth.

Like she said before, they had all night, so she made pleasuring him a leisurely experience. Freshly washed, he didn’t have a bad taste, mainly just like skin. As she bobbed her head up and down, she found that his groans aroused her, wetness seeping over the tops of her thick thighs that she rubbed together. He had laced his fingers through her hair, his grip firm, but he wasn’t rudely shoving into her mouth. “Oh shit,” he muttered under his breath, “I’m not gonna last long.”

Pulling back a little in preparation, Ginevra focused her attention on tonguing his sensitive glands. Her hand pleasured the rest of him, the way made smooth by her saliva, while the other hand juggled his tight balls. With a loud grunt and a shallow thrust in her mouth, Luke came, thick and salty on her tongue. She eased him through his orgasm and let him slide from her mouth once he was finished.

Ginevra went to wipe her mouth clean with the back of her hand, but then Luke used the grip he had on her hair to tilt her face up for an eager, sloppy kiss. Between the kisses, he urged her back on his lap again and returned his mouth to her breasts. He wasn’t quite ready to go again, but he slid a hand between her legs instead to return the favor. When he found her overwhelming slick already, he smiled up at her with his eyes. “Oh, you liked that, huh?”

“Mhm,” Ginevra hummed and bucked her hips into the palm of his hand, “Very much.” Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she guided his mouth back to her breasts and laced her fingers through his tight curls. Like she had done, he groaned when she tugged and directed him how she liked.

Quick to want to please her, Luke slid a finger inside her wet heat and moaned around the nipple in his mouth as she greedily clenched around him. He added another finger and curled, searching for that sweet spot. It took longer than he would’ve liked, but he was out of practice. Eventually, he found it when Ginevra’s nails scratched through his scalp and she moaned his name loudly in his ear. Rotating his wrist, he rubbed at her g-spot and flicked his thumb over her sensitive clitoris while also trying to swirl his tongue around her nipple. It paid to be a music teacher. Ambidextrous that way.

“Fuck, Luke, yes, right there.” Ginevra sunk down on his fingers, juices squelching loudly in their ears. She was close already after being worked up for so long, and when Luke broke away to switch his attention to the other nipple, Ginevra used that as an opportunity to strip him of his shirts completely until he was bare from the waist up. At the sight of him, she practically growled her appreciation, and Luke flashed a smile before he sucked on a nipple again.

She pressed closer to his sweaty body. His chest hair stimulated her neglected nipple, and she couldn’t get enough of him as her hands scrabbled over him from shoulders down his back to his arms and chest. It had been too long since she’s had so much skin to skin contact and the intimacy was driving her wild. Luke was well worth the wait, though. “Yes, yes, fuck! I’m gonna come!”

Luckily, Luke didn’t let up and Ginevra squirted over his hand from the force of her orgasm. Thighs shaking, Ginevra lowered herself off her knees, gingerly sitting in his lap. His hairy thighs tickled, but he was soft and warm as she sank against his chest. Again, their mouths found each other for a soothing kiss, bringing clarity to their mutually fuzzy highs. She grabbed his wrist before he could pull his hand too far away, and guided his wet fingers back to her clit. “Please,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek, forehead to forehead to hold his gaze, “Please, make me come again.”

Already circling his fingertips around her engorged clit peeking out from under its hood, Luke panted into her open mouth as he stared up at her. “You need more from me?”

“Mm, yes,” she hissed, massaging at his shoulders. Her hips rolled against him, trying to get him to touch her like she wanted. “Give it to me, Luke, baby.”

“I bet I could play you so well.” With a featherlight touch, his fingers teased over her clit, his other hand gripping her hip to hold her steady. “I could make you sing, huh, Ginevra?”

“Mhm, yeah, baby,” Ginevra looked down between their bodies, not quite able to see where Luke was touching her, but able to see as much as feel Luke getting hard again. “Yeah, touch my clit, baby. Make me feel good.”

“You gonna come when I say?” Luke said, surprising her.

Usually, Ginevra wasn’t one to be bossed around by anybody, but in this case, his tone just made her core clench with need. “Yes, sir.” She vigorously nodded, practically devouring her bottom lip.

“Then come for me, Ginevra.” He increased the pressure and pace of his movements, and the immediate intensity pushed her over the edge. She keened, throwing her head back, chest heaving, and Luke watched her ride her climax, entranced. “That’s it. Get loud for me.”

Ginevra hadn’t even realized that she was being so loud.

While this orgasm didn’t make her squirt, it made her slump harder against him, the strings that made her his puppet momentarily severed. Still, she was only hungry for more, and she was pleased when she noted Luke didn’t move his hand away again, rubbing at her thighs and then creeping back up towards her clit again. This time there was no teasing as Luke started back his rhythm again, strumming her clit mercilessly. “I want you to come again. Get you nice and wet before I slid into you.”

“Yes,” she whimpered, her hands desperately clasped around his neck, fingertips teasing at the edges of his hair. “Yes, yes, yes!” Ginevra chanted and squeezed her eyes shut as she came again, almost painfully this time as her hot clit became overstimulated. “Oh fuck, Luke, yes, baby!”

Luke’s hand fell away as he fumbled with his erection, slipping and sliding it between her labia lips. The action served to tease them both and wet his length down. “Put your cock in me, Luke.” She swatted his hand away and took a tight hold of his erection, guiding it inside her. With little resistance, he pierced her until her wet heat enveloped him completely. “I’m gonna ride you raw.”

Below her Luke stared up and practically whimpered. Planting her hands on the back of the couch for balance and leverage, Ginevra lifted herself slowly and then quickly slammed back down, knocking the air from both of their lungs. “Fuck, yeah,” she moaned, “I’m gonna ride you until you pump me full.” Dragging a hand down his chest, her nails cut a path through his hair and sweat and aggressively thumbed one of his pink, pretty coin-sized nipples. “You like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Luke practically sighed, his head thrown back against the couch as he held on to her hips for the ride. His fingertips sunk into her thick ass, pulling and spreading her cheeks. Underneath, the couch squeaked noisily in protest, threatening to fall apart at any minute, but Ginevra didn’t care so long as it wasn’t before her. If anything, the sounds spurred her to ride him harder.

Pinching his nipples, Ginevra deliberately clenched her inner muscles around him. “You love this pussy?”

“Y-yeah.” He shuddered underneath her, lost in his pleasure already and hardly able to form words as he alternated between panting and moaning.

“Yeah?” She leaned forward, the tilt in her hips changing the angle so that he hit deeper every time and her clit ground against his hairy pubic bone. Ginevra switched to the other nipple and slid her free hand in his hair, forcing him to look at her.

“Yeah,” he repeated with a groan, and slapped her ass. “Yeah, I love this pussy.”

“Mm, good boy.” Firmly in control now, Ginevra focused on the feel of him filling her cunt, stretching her walls so deliciously. Her pace increased and her attention slipped away so that she just held on to him as she rode him within an inch of his life, one hand clasping the nape of his neck and the other hand cupped over his breast. “Fuck, Luke, come with me.”

And he did come seconds behind her. Feeling him slick her insides with his come prolonged her orgasm and her walls milked him for more. When they were both sated and boneless, they collapsed against the couch cushions, too tired to even attempt to kiss. She held him inside her for as long as she comfortably could, but then he shifted to relieve an ache in his lower back and his deflated cock slid out with a squelch. Ginevra belatedly clenched her thighs, pressing them together to hold some of his seed inside, mostly for her pleasure, but also to save the couch the brunt of the mess.

“Well, uh, I hope I didn’t disappoint,” Luke murmured. With her head pillowed on his shoulder, she felt the vibrations from his chest thrum through her body pleasantly.

“Mm, no, not at all.” With some effort, Ginevra lifted her head and had to squint to see his expression clearly through her smudged glasses. He was a sweaty mess with tangled hair and desperately in need of another shower. She was sure she fared a lot worse. “I say, if anything, you and me make some sweet music together, Luke.”

It took a moment, but Luke laughed and it bounced Ginevra on top of him, setting her to laughing softly, too. She had just lifted her chin to kiss him properly when her instincts warned her to look up. Glancing over her shoulder, first embarrassment and then rage coursed through her. “What the fuck, Eugene?”

Slurping inelegantly at the bowl of stew he had cupped in his hands, Eugene raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, the fuck in question has nothing at all to do with yours truly and instead has to do with the person currently staining the leather couch. A leather couch, I’ll remind you, that I personally picked out from the Ikea.”

"Get bent,” Ginevra sighed, and seeing no point in being shameful at this point, climbed off Luke. She could feel him dripping down her leg, and she actually saw Eugene’s eyes drop to watch its progress. “Get the fuck out and don’t tell anyone about this.”

"Oh, you know I must.” With some effort, Eugene looked back up at her. “If Michonne knew you were sleeping with a stranger or if Rosita knew you were having sex on our couch, I would have to tell or risk facing similar consequences as yourself.”

“Eugene!” Ginevra hissed and shifted to block the view of Luke. Dimly, she registered that he was fumbling to cover himself with some of their discarded clothes. She doubted there would be anymore rounds tonight. “I will gut you like a fish and the next stew will have little chunks of you! Don’t doubt me. Now get the hell out. I’m taking him home.”

“Fine.” He started making his way towards his room, skirting around the edges of the room. Despite how much he tried to be casual, Ginevra’s bold nature and nakedness did unnerve him to some extent. “And you will be cleaning both the kitchen and the couch and whatever areas you might’ve copulated in.”

"Get fucked, I know you’re gonna be sniffing the cushions while you yank it for a damn month.” Ginevra shouted at his back, and it wasn’t until she heard his bedroom door slam that she turned back to Luke again. “Sorry about that, big boy.”

Luke was blushing. “I, uh, didn’t want to come between lovers.”

“Eugene and I will never be together so don’t worry about it.” Ginevra gathered up their stray clothes and started haphazardly dressing again. “He’s interested in Rosita, and I’m not interested in anybody except you currently. Which is a shame, because I was gonna have my wicked way with you in the shower, but I’m afraid we’re gonna have to cut this short.”

Trying to come off as cavalier, Luke stood and tucked his shirt into his pants. “Well, there’s always tomorrow. And if your counsel decides for us to stay…”

“About that…” Ginevra shook her head. “Just don’t count your chickens before they hatch, babe.”

For the first time she’s known him, Luke’s face fell slightly. After a moment, though, he recovered himself, and nodded. “I appreciate this night of hospitality at least.”

“You should, because I don’t put out for just anybody, hot stuff.” Ginevra smirked. “Ready to go?”

“Just one second.” Luke reached for her face and at first Ginevra thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he plucked her glasses off and used a clean spot on his shirt to polish them clean again, all the smudges gone. He passed them back to her and when she put them on, she blinked and smiled at the clarity. “Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

As Ginevra suspected, the newcomers were not allowed to stay and despite Eugene’s absence on a mission from God – meaning Father Gabriel – Ginevra wasn’t able to catch Luke alone again as Michonne kept her busy on errands. On their last day, Ginevra watched from a safe distance as Luke and his friends were about to leave, but then Michonne surprised them all. She offered them a place at the Hilltop, and Ginevra found herself hoping again for a united world. Maybe Alexandria would participate in the fair after all, and she would see Luke again.


End file.
